Hubert Oswell vs Leo (Fire Emblem)
Pre Episode Cue Music 1 Luther: Ah, there's nothing like a fresh cup of coffee to help you recover from just about anything. Theodore: Will it help your ego recover? Because I'm pretty sure Nova taped your entire embarrassing beatdown. Oh, and tea is still superior, you fool! Luther: Considering the fact that a famous star beat the shit out of me there, I think it'll make me pretty famous. Nova: Yeah, well that famous star is starting to disappoint the hell out of me. Those rioters actually managed to get him to leave with a bunch of fake Saturns! I mean what the hell, I paid good money to have Segata make a cameo here! Alice: And by good money, she means bribing a certain ditzy CPU with cookies. Nova: And they don't come cheap! Luther: Yeah, well because of your shoddy backup, we're still holed up in this place until somebody manages to clear away the Anti Death Battle protestors. '' Alice: And you're sure we can't just shoot them all? '''Theodore: Damn sure. Not only are we in the middle of LA, but that's illegal as all hell! '''''Luther: Oh but Nova, have you seen any sign of Rena down there? There's no telling what kind of shit she's pulling off unsupervised. Nova: Eh. I should have known it was a bad idea to send you two in without any backup. I did try calling in my bro but he's not answering either. Theodore: Oh but speaking of brothers, I've got a great idea for our next episode! Allie, you're gonna love this. Alice: Does it involve trolling Nova? Luther and Nova: Of course! Alice: Ah, that's why I love my job sometimes. Description Hubert vs Leo-0.png Official Looking Hubert vs Leo.png This What If Death Battle features Hubert Oswell from Tales of Graces and Leo from Fire Emblem Fates. The main character in an RPG isn't always the smartest guy out there. That tends to go to his serious yet easily embarrassed younger brother instead, though whether they manage to get along with one each other is another story entirely. Interlude Nova: having siblings is the best thing in the world, wouldn't you guys agree? Alice: Well, I AM an only child-'' '''Theodore: Well, you are a robot, so-' Alice: Was that a racist-'' 'Luther: But it's good to see what a good makeshift family our team makes, eh? The same goes for a lot of other RPG parties regardless of blood!' ''Alice: But do the members of said family always get along? Depends on who you ask, honestly. Nova: Well, at least these siblings will gladly support their older brother/sister through thick and thin! Theodore: Unless you choose the Hoshido path, anyway. Luther: Say hello to Hubert Oswell, the tsundere Strahtan Major with a heart of gold. (And a soft spot for a certain hyperactive genius.) Nova: He's got good taste. Alice: And Leo, the kuudere Nohrian Dark Knight with a noble soul. (And a soft spot for his older sister, who he REALLY seems to like a lot...) '' Nova: Sounds like a pretty sweet... Why are you looking at me when you- '''Theodore: I am Theodore, your Main Character in today's entertainment, and these are my assistants, Alice, Nova, and Anti Saturn Luther.' Luther: I just didn't want to play Sonic R, all right? Alice: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... '' Nova: A DEATH BATTLE! Hubert Cue Music 2 '''Theodore: Say, how would you guys explain your childhoods in a few words? I'd call mine noble and heroic!' Nova: A genius ahead of her time! Alice: (Sounds more like an airhead with an oversized ego.) Luther: Savvy and charming. What about you, Allie? Allie: Spoileriffic. Though, obviously, none of these words can properly describe the early life of Hubert Lhant, who suffice to say was a gullible scaredy cat. Though as the son of his hometown's lord, you'd expect him to have some more balls. Cue Music 3 Theodore: That's... Not too far off the point actually. Yes, Hubert here started life off as a timid, reliable sidekick who would unwillingly follow his older brother Asbel's every command. Nova: Sidekick or whipping boy? Cause most of the time, Big Bro's antics would end up getting both boys into trouble! That goes double for the time they happened to stumble upon a random purple haired girl nearly twice their size sleeping in the middle of a field! Luther: Wouldn't you know it? The lass just happened to have amnesia. (Of course she would.) So the two brothers decided to name her Sophie and bring her over to meet their parents! Little would everybody know that this lovely meeting would spark a long, disastrous series of events. Theodore: The two young children would become fast friends with little Sophie here, and even the young prince of a neighboring kingdom by the name of Jin Kisa- I mean Richard not too long after. Together with Asbel's sickly childhood friend Rise Kuji- I mean Cheria Barnes, they would become an adorable group of companions. Alice: But because this is an RPG, it wasn't too long before tragedy struck. And by that I mean our tiny party of would be heroes stumbled upon an ancient monster inside a random cave. And because these kids are WAY too far over their heads, Sophie had to step in and sacrifice her life to save their asses. Nova: And so Hubert's dear old dad in all of his infinite wisdom... Decided to have a wealthy military family from a vastly different neighboring kingdom adopt his beloved son. No therapy. No fatherly comfort. No reason. Just pawning off his kid. (Though he did have his reasons.) Theodore: This experience would prove to be so scarring, it would prompt Asbel to run away from home to become a knight, but that's a story for another day. Now under the new name of Hubert Oswell, this younger brother would go on to change into a completely different person. Alice: Either way, the two brothers would not see one another again for about 7 years... Cue Music 4 Luther: And in those 7 years, Hubert turned into a real asshole! He went from a shy, timid young boy to a cold, intelligent, and confident adult. That must have been one harsh puberty. Nova: When the two brothers finally reunited, Hubert proved himself to be a real badass when he came back to save his hometown from invaders after hearing word of his father's death. And oh boy, did he change! I've just gotta appreciate his new style, especially the glasses! Theodore: Oh, he sure changed all right. Instead of greeting his older brother with open arms, Hubert beat the shit out of him and had his soldiers kick him outta town! Damn, he really did turn into Jin Kisaragi! Alice: Oh, that title suits Richard more but we'll save that for another time. But hey, at least he eventually managed to patch things up with his brother slightly when he inevitably rejoined the party. And he would sure as hell prove to be an invaluable asset on their journey. Luther: Hubert wields one of the biggest monstrosities of a weapon I have ever seen, and it is absolutely badass! It's a dualblade that he can split apart down the middle to form twinswords! The hilts of the individual swords double as freakin' handguns and he can even turn the entire contraption into an energy bow! '' Nova: Looks like somebody's a huge fan of RWBY. ''Alice: Hubert's hidden fanboy nature aside, growing up in the Oswell family led to him becoming a Major in Strahta's military, and a fairly influential one at that. Complete with a loyal squad of troops at his beck and call and even close relationships with his nation's president. '' Nova: Damn, I can just imagine the dirt he's got on all those soldiers to make them so loyal to him! '''Theodore: Hubert's fighting style is one of unrelenting offense. Thanks to his unique weapon, he can dish out damage from almost anywhere on the battlefield depending on the situation. Being able to switch from his dualblade to his guns on the fly certainly helps matters too. '''''Luther: Hubert, like many Tales characters before him knows a wide variety of special attacks known as artes. His entire moveset is separated into two distinct styles: Assault and Burst Artes, which are his blade and gun attacks respectively. Alice: Taking a page straight out of Devil May Cry, Hubert can mix in his two different styles in any way he wishes in the middle of his combos. And if that wasn't enough, Hubert has been shown to possess a small array of magical abilities too. Nova: But it should be noted that these magic spells need to take some time to charge up, so they can be interrupted if some jackass decides to hit him while he's immobile. His choices include powerful bursts of energy from far distances with moves like Beast Blaster and Gravity Well. Alice: Alternatively, he can tend to his wounds with the use of Healing Wind and deal with any pesky status ailments with Antidote. Theodore: But unfortunately for little bro here, all this power does come at a cost. While Hubert has no problem dishing out tons of damage, he's one hell of a glass cannon that can't take too many hits on his own. Luther: But you know, I still can't get over how much of a prick he became. I mean, what the hell even happened in those 7 years?! Cue music 5 Alice: Oh, don't you worry about that. It turns out Hubert's new stance on life is a bit of a facade for the most part! He's still an adorable dork who's far too obsessed with comic books on the inside! Nova: And hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of either! Nerds are awesome, and we'd best stick together! Speaking of which, little Hue here even found himself falling head over heels for his team's resident genius. Like I said, he's got good taste. Luther: Good for him I say... If he even knew what he was doing with those feelings in the first place anyway. Alas, the young man has had even worse luck than I when it came to wooing the lady of his dreams. (Except you know, I'm actually REALLY good at it.) Theodore: Uh huh. You just keep telling yourself that. Nova: At least he managed to make SOME progress by the end of the game, even if the love confession was completely botched because of his airhead love interest. I'm still rooting for you there, though. Luther: Why does THAT sound familiar? OW! '' Alice: Calm down Novs, I'm sure he wasn't referring to you. (Actually, he totally was.) But Hubert's arsenal isn't quite done yet! Over the course of a fight, Hubert will gradually fill up an invisible fighting game meter to the side. Cue music 6 '''Theodore: Once it fills up, Hubert enters an Eleth Burst! In this state, not only will his attributes improve, but he can also chain attacks together to his hearts content until the Burst ends. Oh, and because this game doubles as Anime, Eleth Bursts grant Hubert access to his strongest attacks: The Mystic Artes! Nova: Wait, play that clip again! <<<<<<<<<<<<< Nova: Hahahahah! Instant balls?! So that's why he changed so much in 7 years! Hahahaha! Alice: Actually he says instant valse-'' Nova: Don't ruin the joke. Anyway, Hubert knows four Mystic Artes in total, each one more powerful than the last. However, his actual use of these attacks is limited by that aforementioned fighting game gauge, which empties out whenever he uses one. '''Luther: But never fear, Hubert has a second fighting game gauge unique to him at his disposal. With Accel Mode, Hubert launches a volley of arrows into the air to rain down on the battlefield for a surprisingly extended time period! Theodore: Regardless of his inner nerddom and false jerkassery, Hubert is one male tsundere you do not want to piss off under any circumstances! Cue Footage Leo Cue Music 7 Alice: Sing with me a song of conquest and fate The black pillar cracks beneath its weight Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone Lost in thoughts all alone Luther: Wow, that was truly amazing, I had no idea such a lovely maiden like you could sing as well. Alice: Of course. I am superior to you in every way after all. Nova: Pssh. What a suck-up. Luther: A title I wear with pride. Theodore: Getting back on topic now, the land of Nohr is one of glory and conquest, but it also houses many dark secrets within its royal family. Yet few members of this lineage have a tale to tell quite as fascinating as the Dark Knight known simply as Leo. Alice: Or Leon in the Japanese version. (And I don't mean the zombie hunting cop, he's showing up later on in our series!) Cue Music 8 Nova: Leo was born and grew up under the reign of King Garon, a man with some SERIOUS pants control issues! (If you know what I'm saying.) Alice: How dignified. '' 'Luther: That's... not so far off now that I think about it, seeing as how his mother was one of the King's many concubines. As the second youngest member of the current royal family, Leo always strived for attention from his beloved older siblings, whom he views himself to be inadequate to.' '''Theodore: Oh, I know your pain there, man. Though despite his young age, Leo is certainly among the most mature and level headed people among his family.' Alice: He also harbors some hidden resentment towards the main character, but let's face it he/she's also his biggest soft spot. Leo REALLY seems to adore his big sister. A lot. Maybe too much. Nova: What are you trying to imply here? Luther: Oh yeah, Leo still cares for his sister (The Avatar) more than anybody else in the world, which is absolutely adorable in my book! Nova: These looks I'm receiving are creepy as all hell. Theodore: That's because your collar's inside-out. Again. Cue Music 9 Theodore: Because of his rather unique social situation, Leo chose to delve into the study of magic rather than learn the art of the sword. (Though he's still capable of using one well enough.) He's an absolute genius among his siblings and a masterful tactician on the battlefield. Nova: Befitting his elegant status, Leo fights on horseback by default and wields a unique magic tome known as Brynhildr- How the hell do you pronounce that?! Alice: With Burnholder here, Leo can uproot MASSIVE sharp trees from the ground to strike foes from below when they least expect it. This power has also been shown to extend to manipulating rocks and the very earth around him to great effect. Luther: Not only that, but this spell is capable of cutting a foe's magic in half upon striking! Talk about adding salt to the wound, or in this case shitton of splinters. Combine that with Leo's naturally learned skills Seal Magic and Heartseeker, which reduces his foe's magic and avoidance respectively, and you're in for a world of hurt! Theodore: But that weapon I totally know how to pronounce isn't the only tool in Leo's arsenal. We'll be granting Leo the use of a Levin Sword to complement his naturally high magic growths. With it, he can either use it like any other boring blade up close or f*cking shoot lightning bolts from afar! Nova: I guess you could say it's time to tip the scales, eh? Oh, and unlike the rest of the series, Fates grants all of its weapons infinite uses/durability, so Leo's free to wreak havoc as much as he wants! Alice: Although the stronger weapons available punish users with some temporary stat debuffs just to balance things out. Moonlight, while considered a low tier tome, shoots out a mysterious beam of light that heals the user if he initiates an attack. Luther: Fire may be the weakest tome in Leo's arsenal, but it's a reliable spell that shoots out fireballs with great accuracy and little to no drawbacks other than the inability to inflict critical hits. Theodore: And the appropriately named Ginnungugap is the absolute strongest tome Leo can access, but it comes with a hell of a lot of drawbacks. Not only is it's accuracy shit, but it will temporarily cut his magic in half too, so Leo seldom uses it. Alice: And then because this is an SRPG, Leo still has a number of empty skill slots for us to fill up, so we'll allow him an optimized set of abilities from his natural reclassing options (for the most part.) Lifetaker grants Leo half of his health back upon defeating an enemy, Malefic Aura causes Leo's foes to take more damage from his magical attacks, and Vengeance bolsters Leo's own magical attacks the less health he has left. Cue Music 10 Nova: What's that you may ask? We still have an empty skill slot to fill? That dear viewers is because Leo is able to reclass into a Grandmaster with the proper item to learn the ever so useful Ignis skill! With it, Leo has a medium chance of bolstering the power of his attack with half of his already impressive strength or magic depending on what attack he actually uses! Theodore: But bloody hell, Leo's abilities still don't stop there! As a member of the Nohrian royal family, Leo can manipulate the land itself in a wide variety of different ways all due to the blood rushing through his veins! Alice: Dragon Veins are special locations on the map that can only be seen and used by Leo, his extended family, and members of the opposing Hoshido Royal Family. With these, the user can unexpectedly turn the tide of any battle with ease. Luther: Ugh. Please don't remind me of Conquest's Chapter 10. F*cking Takumi... Screws me over every time... Nova: We all know your pain Luth, we all know. Alice: The effects of Dragon Vein are numerous and quite unpredictable to their foes. They give the power to flatten mountains, dry up entire rivers, burn down forests, create new chunks of land, or even... affect the fourth wall itself by changing unit movement? Okay. Theodore: But come now, Nova. Aren't we forgetting the most important part of Leo's story? I'm sure you can relate! Nova: I have a bad feeling about this. Luther: You know, since it turns out Leo and the Avatar character aren't blood siblings after all, Leo can finally put his feelings to work, get hitched with his beloved sister, and make babies with her to abandon in another dimension? Theodore: Hey, I totally ship those two all the way! I absolutely love them together! Nova: What the hell does any of that have to do with me?! I don't know anybody like that! Alice: What about Kristoph? Nova: He's my actual brother, there's no way in hell I'd ever date him! I've got better targets in mind if I do say so myself. Luther: *gasp* Is this truly what I think it- OW! Nova: Not you, lamebrain! It's a secret to everybody! Alice: (Eh, too bad about Hazama though.) Well, you'd better not go skulking around behind our backs. We still don't approve of you getting together with anybody that's even remotely like Hazama. (I shudder to think about who else is on her potential spouses list.) Nova: Your faith in me is astounding. Theodore: Leo's potential love life aside (And let me tell you, he can really get around if he wants to! It's gotta be the blonde Marth look.) he's a deadly tactician that will not hesitate anybody that threatens his loved ones, kingdom, or anything else in between! Luther: He's got one hell of an impressive resume to back himself up too! He's fast enough to dodge lightning, even while mounted on a horse! And of course studious nature has led to some truly invaluable experience in battlefield tactics. Nova: Just don't go mistaking him for an invincible demigod though. Leo's defenses, while higher than you would expect for a powerful RPG mage, aren't entirely the best stats out there. While he's more than capable of crushing physical fighters with ease, Leo is certainly more attuned to being an anti magic fighter instead. Alice: Still sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me. I'd gladly follow him into battle myself. Leo: I enjoy basking in the envy that the dead harbor for the living. It's second only to the envy most of the living feel toward me. Interlude 2 Nova: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all... Luther: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! May the best dork win! The Battle Pre Fight Destroyed Village on the Nohrian Border Cue Music 11 Lvg skit 1.png Lvg skit 2.png Lvg skit 3.png Lvg skit 4.png Lvg skit 5.png Lvg skit 6.png Lvg skit 7.png (Author's Note: Read the slideshow first!) [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] Cue Music 12 "And with that, you have just secured your own defeat. Checkmate." Leo concluded, finally taking a moment to stand up and stretch his weary arms. "I see your reputation lives up to its name well enough. Though I must ask, how would you explain your victory in this situation?" Hubert could not help but ponder out loud. "I simply value the lives of my troops well enough to keep them out of harms way. You do see the point of making sacrifices, yet you clearly have no sense of humility in you, thinking that you're the only one in your army capable of getting anything done." Leo harshly scolded the Major as if he was a young child. "Hmph. A naive sentiment if I ever heard one. Do you truly believe you can win a battle, let alone a war without a single casualty? Surely a strategist of your caliber should know better." "Of course I know that. Though all I'm really hearing would be the pathetic cries of a sore loser at this point. (Oh boy, and I thought Selena was a drama queen whenever she lost.) And your foolhardy tactics make me question whether you truly deserve your lofty position." "And are you trying to tell me that such emotions as pride have no place on the battlefield? Because you are certainly starting to show otherwise." "The perhaps you would like to put your dignity where your mouth is. It's still going to be a while before our superiors finally arrive, after all." Leo challenged, casually reading through one of his tomes. "So you propose a real battle to prove who truly is the superior tactician? I should have known your ego would get the better of you, Sir Marth." (Why does everyone keep calling me that? My hair isn't even anywhere close to being blue!) "Heh. It's always a good feeling to put an impotent child in his place. We shall make for the fields now! Ready your troops and be ready to fight as if you had the intent to kill!" "Gladly, fool." And surely enough, it wasn't long before the two officials made their way to the opposite sides of an enormous plain. The perfect site for a small scale battle. "Lord Leo, are you sure this is a good idea?" One of the Nohrian soldiers cautiously asked his superior. "Mind your tongue, Knaive. Regardless of whether or not that Major is simply keeping up appearances, I will not hesitate to teach him the truth of his childish matters." Hubert Oswell himself was having a similar discussion with one of his own subordinates, having just smacked the lazy officer over the head. "That is enough, Jenkins. I should expect better from you!" Hubert warned, eying the man down as he made his way to the center of the field to meet his opponent, now mounted on his trusty steed. With nary a single word, the two commanders drew out their weapons and signaled the start of the battle, their respective armies ready to step in to aid their superiors should the situation call for it. FIGHT! Cue Music 13 "Prepare yourse-" Leo began before he was interrupted by the sudden cry of an enemy soldier. "LEEROOOOOY JEEEEEENKINS!" ... ... The battle came to a complete standstill before it even began when a lone Strahtan soldier rushed onto the battlefield screaming like a madman. With an annoyed gesture, Hubert shot the man in one of his knees, preventing him from causing any more mayhem. Leo followed the action through by dropping a thunderbolt on the man's head, just strong enough to knock him out. "Thanks. That man was starting to wrack on my nerves anyway." Hubert nodded in approval now that this annoyance was finally cleared. "Now, if your poorly coordinated men will actually pay attention, let us begin!" Leo sternly commanded as he flipped through the pages of his tome. With the flick of the wrist, he chucked a small series of fireballs at the Strahtan Major which shortly stopped in their tracks when Hubert spun his weapon around to deflect them. "You'll have to do better than that, Flare Shot!" Hubert returned the favor, splitting his weapon apart to fire off two small blasts of energy from his handguns. Leo managed to avoid them completely by... jumping backwards. Not letting strange game mechanics sway his mood, Hubert put his guns back together and dashed forward to deal with his foe up close. Now readying his Levin Sword Leo dropped a bolt of lightning on the approaching Major. With a quick dodge roll, Hubert narrowly avoided the bolt. he met the Nohrian Dark Knight with a swift two hit combo in which he jumped into the air and forcefully dropped to the ground. "Tiger Blade!" Leo managed to block the blows with his own weapon, though the force of the strikes made him stumble slightly, opening him up for an acrobatic maneuver from Hubert. "Rolling Thunderbolt!" The Major shouted, leaped high into the air and shooting down a volley of thunderbolts onto his opponent, scoring the first clear hit of the battle before gracefully landing behind Leo. Regaining his bearings quickly enough, Leo flipped though his tomes once more and summoned his signature attack from the earth itself. Hubert barely backstepped out of the way when an enormous tree emerged from the ground beneath his feet, nearly skewering the general on its sharp branches, though it did manage to tear some of the fabric of his clothes. "Mega Sonic Thrust!" Hubert yelled out, dashing through the tree with blinding speeds blade first. The tree split apart upon contact but Leo avoided sharing the same fate when he narrowly jumped to the side. With the Major's back turned to him for the shortest time, Leo shot out a mysterious ball of light energy from his hand, successfully striking Hubert before he could react. Not letting up his assault, Leo's Brynhildr shook the very earth itself to keep his foe from getting back to his feet. Cue Music 14 "Hmph. I thought told you, you are barely better than a child!" Leo warned sternly, flipping through a different tome as a deadly shroud of dark energy began to surround Hubert. "You underestimate me far too much!" Hubert replied as he barely managed to slide out of the radius of the dark blast that enshrouded his position. In an instant, Hubert was right in front of Leo, scoring another successful strike as he split his weapon apart to unleash a devastating attack. "Dance Like the Damned!" Hubert yelled as he unleashed an unrelenting flurry of bullets. "Instant Valse!" With a triumphant cry, he topped it all off with a single powerful shot, knocking Leo back a fair distance off his mount. "This fight is over!" "Not so fast, fool!" Leo's body glowed brightly as a mocking smirk started to form on his face. Before Hubert even knew it, an enormous rock formation emerged in the space between the two commanders, nearly giving Hubert a few serious wounds as he barely scurried out of the way. "Damn! Is this the power of the First Dragons I've heard about?! Men! This battle has taken a new turn! You must join me if we are to achieve victory!" Hubert rallied his soldiers, prompting a fierce charge from the Strahtan squadron. The Nohrian troops on Leo's side followed suit with nary a command from their leader. Leo was on his feet quickly enough as he rushed to another seemingly random location nearby and summoned his inner power yet again, summoning what appeared to be a harmless gust of wind throughout the battlefield. Leo's trusty horse came to his side soon enough, and the Dark Knight hurried his way around the rock formation to continue the fight on the other side. A small group of enemy soldiers emerged from the side of the obstruction to meet Leo along the way, but they were quickly dispatched when one of Leo's trees impaled them with extreme prejudice, forcefully ripping their bodies apart. Their remains scattered across the ground as the work of nature slowly fell back into the earth. Leo continued to cut down any unfortunate souls that crossed his path with his Levin Sword in hand, practically batting his foes out of the way as if they were mere bowling pins. Yet the Strahtan Major was nowhere to be found. ... At least Leo heard the faint cry of "Tempest Arrow!" coming from the vague direction of the makeshift mountain. "Impossible..." *Not so long ago* Cue Music 15 "I can't let him turn the tides of this battle so easily, Healing Wind!" Hubert chanted as his body was surrounded in a soothing aura to heal his wounds. He promptly cut his tending short when he noticed a small group of Nohrian sliders emerging from the side of the makeshift mountain. Quickly charging up his energy, Hubert fired a few shots into the ground, manifesting into a torrent of energy in the shape of a group of lion heads annihilating his foes from beneath. "Beast Blaster!" He took notice of a pair of archers picking off targets not too far behind him. "Salmon, Tuna! Get over here!" The two archers complied, and were shortly given orders to protect their leader's flank as he began scaling the enormous mountain before them. Hubert leaped from one stable stone to another, being sure to swiftly snipe at any Nohrian soldiers that noticed him on the way up. Though it wasn't long before a small unit on the left side of the mountain took cover and shot at the Major with a barrage of flaming arrows. Hubert spun his dualblade in front of him fast enough to deflect the arrows without any harm to him. Not wanting to endure another round of attacks, he charged up another spell and enshrouded the enemy archers in a dark void, crushing them into a jumbled mess. "Gravity Well!" With that distraction said and done, Hubert continued to scale the mountain before stopping at the peak. With his two blades in hand, Hubert stuck them together to form a makeshift bow. He gathered his energy and took aim at the Nohrian Dark Knight. "You'll have no idea what hit you, Tempest Arrow!" Hubert shouted, letting loose a barrage of energy arrows to converge on his seemingly unaware foe. Embarrassingly, Hubert's anime battle cry was enough to accidentally warn Leo of the approaching danger. Thinking fast, the Dark Knight rushed in the opposite direction, being sure to shoot off a few fireballs to deter the projectiles. He suddenly stopped in the middle of his path and used his Dragon Vein power to cut though the remaining energy arrows with an orb of light. The orb made it's way to the rock formation soon enough, which shook violently upon contact, with Hubert still on it. Wanting to make damn sure his foe would not escape unscathed, Leo equipped his Levin Sword again and relentlessly tried to strike him with an endless supply of thunderbolts. Hubert was suffering a fair amount of cuts and scrapes himself as he scurried to escape the mountain before it could take the Major down alongside it, making sure to return fire to Leo whenever possible. He was dodging Leo's assault relatively well until a stray bolt manages to strike him halfway down the mountain in mid jump. The shock of the attack dropped Hubert onto the rocky surface below, where he tumbled along the jagged edges of the structure until he finally regained his balance when he reached the last quarter of the formation. Not wanting to spend any more time on the mountain than necessary, Hubert leaped to solid ground just as the entire structure finally broke down, leaving a gaping abyss in its wake. Cue Music 16 Being sure to prepare for the oncoming duel in advance, Leo used another Dragon Vein to create a wide stone bridge to connect the gaps. But it wasn't much longer before Hubert closed the distance and began slashing at the blonde with both blades detached. After managing to parry a few blows, Leo commanded his steed to jump back a bit, avoiding a heavy slash from the blue haired man. Leaning back to bolster the power of his next blow, Leo swung his own blade as hard as he could, nearly decapitating the Major as he barely managed to block the blow. Now running side by side, the two commanders exchanged a fast flurry of gunshots, spells, and blows as Leo led the way to the gaping chasm in the middle of the field. The two locked blades when they came close the gigantic stone bridge and engaged in another heated conversation. "An impressive strategy, I must admit. But your time ends now, Nohrian scum!" "I'll have to say otherwise, Strahtan dog! What do you say we settle this the old fashioned way?" Hubert wordlessly agreed as he broke off the bladelock and made his way to the opposite side of the bridge. With a hand cradling his forehead, Leo dismounted his horse near the edge of the bridge and made use of another Dragon Vein to surround the area with a gale of moderate strength. One false move from either combatant would most certainly result in a long fall to the bottom of the newly formed canyon. "Now you'll know my true strength!" Hubert cried, forming his energy bow once again to shoot a single arrow into the air. It came back down shortly after in the form of a hailstorm of projectiles. Now putting his blades back in his original position, Hubert rushed forward, barely managing to avoid deadly another tree popping out of the ground. <> Nova: Whoa, hold on! How the hell does that work? There's no solid ground underneath that bridge, just thin air! Alice: Video game physics. Don't question it. <> Following suit, Leo skillfully weaved around the hailstorm of arrows, raising his blade to block off a few shots from the approaching Oswell. The two clashed blades once more, though Hubert's rapid spinning proved to be a problem for Leo to block entirely. Leo managed to leap back to assault Hubert with another thunderbolt but the magic was blocked by a simple raising of Hubert's blade. The Major spun his weapon rapidly yet again as he dashed forward like a living windmill, prompting Leo to jump to the side. "Perfect." Hubert calmly said, harmlessly dashing through a fireball that Leo countered his last attack with. "I'll give you everything I've got!" Hubert triumphantly shouted as he managed to land a successful blow on the Dark Knight. Not letting the opportunity pass, he unleashed a viscous combo consisting of a myriad of spins and slashes on his now prone opponent. Leo flinched in pain when he felt one of Hubert's blades embed itself in his chest, though he still held on to his tome as if his life depended on it. "I believe this battle is over, sir blonde. Expiation!" Hubert shouted as he aimed a gun for the blonde's head and fired off another shot. Yet in the nick of time, Leo managed to strike Hubert with a violent knee jab and tilt his head to the side to avoid what could have been a fatal blow. "So that was your all? Impressive, but know that I shall not be defeated by an inferior!" Leo defiantly rebutted as he summoned a tree as large as he could muster beneath his own two feet. Being sure to move his body in just the right motion to avoid being skewered by his own spell, Leo ended up standing on a lone branch while Hubert was helplessly trapped in a mess of splinters. Leo leaped from the branch to safety as he readied one last spell to demolish his now immobile foe. "I WILL ERASE YOU!" Leo yelled out as a shroud of darkness quickly enveloped the still trapped Major. "And that, Sir Oswell, is checkmate." And with those final words, Hubert was caught in the middle of a violent explosion of Leo's Ginnungugap tome. The tree he was caught up in was completely eradicated and Hubert himself was nowhere to be found afterwards. "You lose." KO! Cue Music 17 Now that he could finally catch his breath, Leo clutched his chest in obvious pain. That duel had certainly done a number on him. "Huh. It's a shame it had to end like this." Cue Sound Cue Music 18 But the sound of the ground cracking beneath his feet immediately put a stop to Leo's reflections of the battle at hand. The bridge above the chasm was going to collapse any second now, forcing Leo to run for dear life if he did not want to meet the same fate as his opponent. "Dammit, why now?!" Another problem had just bared its ugly face when Leo discovered that the final stretch of rock leading back to solid ground had disappeared. Luckily, his horse was wise enough to retreat ahead of time but Leo could not simply run back now. "I suppose fortune favors the bold." He said to himself before making a leap of faith back to stable ground. ... He fell just short of the mark, yet he a familiar warm feeling soon enveloped his hand. "Wow Leo. Always getting yourself into trouble, huh? Leo looked up to see a most welcome face. "Thank you, Corrin. Now are you going to stare at me for the rest of the day or are you going to help me up?" "Ha ha! Sure. But you have to tell me what the hell happened here! Camilla just told me she caught this mangled blue haired major falling in the middle of that canyon. What was that?" Leo gave a dismayed sigh in response. He was going to have a hell of a lot to explain here. Results Cue Music 19 Theodore: Damn. And to think all of this started because somebody got pissed off over a simple strategy game. Alice: Hey, you'd feel the same way if the RNG kept screwing you over like that. Nova: I agree, that was one hell of a match! While determining a victor was hardly an easy process, we've managed to narrow our reasons down to a relatively simple list. Luther: Now, there's no doubt Hubert held the advantage when it came to physical combat. Sure, Leo was still capable of wielding a sword well, but he clearly favors magic above all else. Alice: And we could certainly say that the two were on pretty even footing when it came to durability and possibly speed too, seeing as how they were well and able to tank and dodge attacks from the likes of supernatural beings like Lambda and Anankos. Nova: But, that's about as far as we can go when it comes to Hubert's advantages, I'm afraid. Not only is Leo a far better magical fighter, but his experience more than trumped him! While Leo's age is hardly clear, he's been fighting and strategizing for most of his life while Hubert only started getting good at it when the Oswells adopted him at the age of 10! Theodore: Leo on the other hand? If he had sucked at fighting when he was younger, he would have never survived the violent infighting between King Garon's concubines and potentially some of his half siblings too! And with that, it also goes without saying that he's a far better strategist too, due to his lofty military position and cold calculating tactics. Alice: Leo's control over his magic is top notch as well. He can freely manipulate its power to spare a victim on the brink of death or just kill them outright. Oh and sure, Hubert's capable of casting powerful magic too, but he still needs to take time to charge it. Leo can do that instantly, and he can easily interrupt Hubert in mid cast. Luther: While Hubert's firearms could certainly grant him a great advantage, they are still considered magical in nature. Which Leo's attacks can neuter pretty badly due to his debuffing skills, even if temporarily. And despite not quite favoring a blade, he's certainly no stranger to dealing with similar opponents anyway. Theodore: On top of that, lets not forget that Leo's more than capable of dodging lightning. (Then again, it's an RPG, anyone can do that.) If you can dodge a bolt, then you can most certainly dodge a bullet. Nova: But perhaps Leo's greatest ace in the hole would have to be his Dragon Veins. They've turned the tides of battle in his favor many times before and are pretty damn destructive when you get down to it! Terraforming is serious business, and it can damn well screw over a carefully laid plan from the opposing army! Alice: Well admittedly, we may have gone overboard when it came to showcasing the destructive effects of this ability. Luther: Anything to make the fight that much cooler, eh? Alice:'' But the great potential to turn the fight around is still there. We should also remember that the members of the Royal Family are the only ones that are actually aware of Dragon Veins to begin with, so you can bet the opposition's not gonna expect anything like that.'' Theodore: All in all, while Hubert had all the tools to keep the pace with Leo, his strategies just fell short of the mark in the end. Nova: I guess you could say his plans had a shaky foundation, eh? Alice: The winner is Leo. Post Episode Cue Music 20 ???: AAAAAHHHH! Alice: Did you guys hear that? Some girl's in trouble. Luther: Everyone, we have a situation here! Nova: What is it this time- HOLY SHIT THAT'S A HUGE COCKROACH! Theodore: Are you saying a vile insect has invaded our base?! Hold on, I need to turn on a light. Alice: I wouldn't do that if I were-'' Nova: AAAAAAHHHHH! 'Luther: The bastards can fly?!' Nova: Quick, shoot 'em down! ''Alice: What do you mean shoot them down?! There are hundreds of them! Theodore: I'm on it, friends! *Gunfire* Nova: I think we're just pissing them off! They just keep coming! Alice: You dumbasses are barely even hitting them! Luther: Dammit, we can't just keep ourselves holed up here any longer! Nova: What about the Anti Death Battle protestors? Luther: F*ck 'em! (Not literally.) Unless we can get rid of this infestation, I am NOT staying here any longer! Alice: I'm afraid we're going to have to stay. They've sealed the door shut. Theodore: Hold tight everyone! This is going to be a long battle! Alice: Uh huh. And it's gonna be even longer if you just keep throwing your guns at them every time you run out of ammo. ...I'll stop the recording here. ... Luther: Wow, are you guys still watching? ... ...How about a little request? In the event that you decide to post a comment down below, add in RNG Madness at the end of your comment to let us know you actually read the entire episode! Theodore: How very fitting for this episode. Nova: Thanks for your time! We hope you enjoyed yourselves, Nova out! Who would you root for in this battle? Hubert Leo Who would make for a better brother? Hubert Leo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Fire Emblem vs Tales themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles